fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ria Helwood
Summary A second year at Ark Academy. One of the most powerful students in terms of how their powers function and the number of uses they provide as well as the student council president. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Origin: Reality Library Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human Birthday: April 3rd Personality: Height: 5'4" (162.56cm) Weight: 124lbs (56.24kg) Status: Alive Affiliations: Ark Academy Previous Affiliations: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C while equipped, far higher with Density Manipulation. At least Low 1-C with Quantum Force Powers and Abilities: Acausality (Type 1; unaffected by her distorted space-time), Density Manipulation (Able to increase density of weapons to strike harder with the increased mass), Fate Manipulation (Able to change history by altering the past), Gravity Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate matter and time in a quantum multiverse in which universes are lined up on a 5D axis), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Pseudo-Omnipresence, Quantum Teleportation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Travel Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level while equipped, far higher with Density Manipulation. At least Low Complex Multiverse level with Quantum Force (She can affect time and matter on a scale where a universe has a timeline that diverges into countless possiblities and outcomes) Speed: Athletic Human, Immeasurable with Quantum Force (She is able to occupy multiple locations and multiple points in time as a sort of "pseudo-omnipresence", and it's also been stated she can move faster than time itself while standing inside her distorted space-time) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Although she's trained in physical activity, she is not really a physical fighter; so she doesn't her hone her lifting capabilities often) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, at least Universal+ in distorted space-time (Ripped a hole in the timeline with her bare hands) Durability: Street level (Took blows that would even knock out highly trained martial artists) Stamina: Athletic (Students run 20 miles a day without break as a physical grade, and are graded accordingly to the distance the covered before stopping to rest or give up) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of meters with equipment. At least Low Complex Multiversal level with Quantum Force (Manipulated time and matter and time across a quantum multiverse) Intelligence: Genius (An avid reader of 60 books a year and at the top of her class) Standard Equipment: 9mm pistol and a sword Notable Techniques/Attacks: * Quantum Force: Ria's special ability. Allows her to manipulate the forces of quantum mechanics, which gives her a variety of uses. Some of these abilities include: distorting space-time, being able to appear in several locations and points in time at once, manipulating gravity and mass, and affecting matter across a universe in which the timeline diverges into countless possiblities and outcomes. * Density Manipulation: By changing the density of weapons, she can strike far harder than she could normally. Weaknesses: * She is a glass cannon in a sense, as her Durability doesn't increase inside her distorted space-time. * Those who are not bound by space-time are immune to her distorted space-time, leaving her wide open to their attacks. Notes: None notable. Feats: * Pulverized a brick wall with a punch. * Sliced through a foot of solid high-carbon steel with a single slice with her sword. (~.015 tons of TNT) Small Building level